Forróság
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: YamaGoku fic, Gokudera centrikus. Gondolatai a női nemről úgy általában, köszönhetően egy félreérthető helyzetnek. Valamint találkozás a férfi mosdóban egy rúzzsal...


**Pár:** Yamamoto & Gokudera aka 8059

**Korhatár:** semmi extra, 12es karika a meleg emberi kapcsolatok miatt

**Megjegyzés:** shounen-ai... ééééééés ezt a ficet egy rajz ihlette, .com/art/what-am-I-doing-108521451 megpislantan kötelező 3

***

Az évszakok váltakozásának megfelelően az emberek öltözködése is változik. Tavasz, nyár, ősz, tél. Laza ruha, papucs, nagykabát, csizma. Március beköszöntével a diákok is átváltanak nyári egyenruhájukra. Ami nem jelenhet mást, mint…

- Oh, odanézzetek micsoda combjai vannak!

- Hmmm… nekem a szélső jobban bejön.

Hallatszott a Namimori iskola egyik osztálytermének ablakában csüngő fiúkórus véleménye a lengébb női viseletről. Persze nem mindenki volt elragadtatva mindettől.

- Cöh – fordította el fejét oldalra, az ablak mellett ülő Gokudera Hayato is.

_Ez nevetséges. Mégis mit esznek ezeken, a spinéken?! Nincs is formás combjuk… _Állapította meg egyöntetűen a szürkés hajú maffiózó. Könyökét asztalán pihentetve, kezével arcát támasztva, tekintetével továbbra is az udvaron kószáló ellenkező nemű egyedeket figyelve. Majd lehunyta szemeit, és nagyot sóhajtott.

- Héj, Yamamoto neked mi a véleményed?- Gokudera szemei egyből nyitva voltak a név hallatán.

- Miről van szó?- jelent meg az előbb említett személy a szürke hajú asztala előtt a többieket figyelve.

- Melyik bige jön be neked jobban?- bökött egyik osztálytársuk fejével az udvar felé. Yamamoto egy darabig bambán állt. Majd közelebb húzódott az ablakhoz. Gokudera lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte az eseményeket. _Ezt a hülyeséget…_

- Ühm… innen fentről alig látni valamit – állapította meg a baseball játékos.

- Áhá, Yamamoto ne légy szégyellős…

- Én kellő képen látom, amit kell…

- Ühm…. – koncentrált Yamamoto, majd mutatóujját felemelte és maga elé mutatott- talán ő, a barna hosszú hajjal.

- Mi? Yamamoto-kun esete?- jelentek meg az osztály női tagjai is az ablakban. Úgy, mint az ő fejük, Gokuderaé is, egy szempillantás alatt, az ablak külső részére irányult.

- Ah, a nagy mellű?

- Áh, Yamamoto-kun te perverz!

- Nem is barna a haja inkább fekete…- hangzottak el a különböző vélemények.

- Oh, Gokudera-kun mi ez a tömeg?- jelent meg egy barna hajú, vékony ifjonc.

- Áh Tsuna!- örömködöt a sötét hajú baseball játékos- megyünk ebédelni?

- Ühüm- bólintott Tsuna, majd Gokuderara nézett- Indulunk? Uh, Gokudera-kun mi történt?

- A mosdóba kell mennem- pattant fel egy szempillantás alatt az eddig üldögélő alak.

- Gokudera… nem érzed jól magad? – lépett közelebb az említett személyhez Yamamoto, mire az arrébb lépett.

- Igen, hányingerem van tőled- nézett az előtte álló gesztenye barna szemeibe. - Elnézést Juudaime- rohant ki a teremből.

- A tetőn várunk rád!- szólt utána Tsuna riadtan, a semmit se értő Yamamoto társaságában

***

_Nem hiszem el, ez az idióta…_ Szitkozódott magában a mellékhelységbe félre vonult maffiózó. Szemeit a plafonon pihentetve beleszívott még egy utolsót cigarettájába, majd elnyomta.  
WC fülkéből kilépve a csaphoz állt, ahol vízzel mosta meg arcát. _Éljen a nyár! Éljenek a miniszoknyák, és a gyomorszájig kigombolt blúzok! Francba!_ Csapott bele az előtte lévő tükörbe. Dühös volt. Kimondhatatlanul. Az egészben a legviccesebb, hogy maga sem értette miért. Ilyen kis apró dolgok kihozzák a sodrából, de héj mi ütött az emberekbe?! Vakok mind? Kit érdekelnek a nyakig combok, és a kétszer akkora mellek, mint a saját tenyere?! Az egész nevetséges!

Tekintetét a tükörben lévő képmására emelte.

- Hosszú sötét barna haj, nagy mellek… - mondogatta – a TE tökéletes ellentéted balfácán!- ajkai mosolyra húzódtak – hehe, szükségem van még egy cigarettára- PAFF. Hirtelen megtorpant és lenézett. Mintha levert volna valamit a csapról.

- Ez meg mi a szösz? – guggolt le. Szemei elkerekedtek.- Rúzs… - dadogta. Méghozzá kibontatlan. A férfimosdóban. Hunyorgott párat, és bele sem akart gondolni abba miért volt ott az a női fegyver. _Fegyver… Átkozott nők! Nem elég, hogy szószerit test bedobással próbálják meg uralni a férfiak agyfunkcióit. Még eszközeik is vannak arra, hogy kívánatosabbá varázsolják magukat. Festékek, ékszerek… rohadt ribancok!_

- Hányadik óránk lesz sport?

- Hmm… talán délután valamikor…

Nyílt ki a mellékhelység ajtaja. Gokudera mindenféle hátsó gondolat nélkül. Puszta reakcióként, zsebre tette a talált tárgyat. Leszegett tekintettel hagyta el a férfimosdó területét. Lépteit a tető felé szaporázva.

***

- JUUDAIME! – tárta ki a tetőre nyíló ajtót. De csend fogadta. – Uhm… Juudaim… e… eh?- próbálkozott ismét, de meglepetésére, nagyra becsült főnöke hűlt helyét találta. Ám másik cimborája a betonon fetrengett. – Héj Yamamoto! Hol van Juudaime? – ám választ nem kapott. Osztálytársa a hátán feküdt. Szemek lehunyva. – oh, most komolyan? Héj, tökfej…- rúgott bele egyet lábfejébe. De az meg sem mozdult.- Mégis, hogy vagy képes így bealudni? És ilyen gyorsan?- ült le az említett személy mellé. Felhúzta lábait, karjait térdére tette, és figyelte a másik lélegzet vételét.

A szél lágyan fújdogált. Tökéletes idő volt. Nem, azaz észbontó hőség, hanem pont a legmegfelelőbb ahhoz, hogy ne a szobában gubbadjon az ember.  
Gokudera tekintete, Yamamoto fel és leemelkedő mellkasáról, lassan elkezdett felfelé vándorolni. Az arca nyugodtnak és rezzenéstelenek tűnt. Ajkai apró résre nyitva.

- Idióta… nem tud orron keresztül levegőt venni vagy mi? Úgy megütném…-, jegyezte meg félhangosan az üldögélő. Majd hirtelen belécsapott! Azok az ajkak. A szavak. Azok a szavak, amik nem is olyan régen hagyták el azokat az ajkakat.

„talán ő, a barna hosszú hajjal."

_Barna hosszú haj. Nagy mellek. Pont nem olyan, mint én._

PAFF.

A zajforrásának iránya felé hajtotta fejét. A rúzs. Kiesett a zsebéből. El is felejtette, hogy zsebre tette.

_Barna hosszú haj. Nagy mellek. Pont nem olyan, mint én._

Ismétlődtek a kusza gondolatok elméjében.  
Négykézlábra ereszkedett. A földön lévő eszközt kibontotta, ajkához emelte. Rákente szájára. Közelebb hajolt.

_Barna hosszú haj. Nagy mellek. Pont nem olyan, mint én._

Érezte arcán a másik lélegzetét. Túl közel volt hozzá. Vészesen közel. Veszélyes, merész húzás. Röpke pár másodpercért, ami nagyon gyorsan szertefoszlott. Remegett. Ki tudja mikor remegett utoljára ennyire életében. Megtette. De mégis mit tett? Rúzs a kezében, könnycsepp a szemében.

_Barna hosszú haj. Nagy mellek. Pont nem olyan, mint én._

- Gokudera-kun? – lépett ki Tsuna az ajtó mögül. – áh, remélem már jobban vagy. Elmentem a büfébe… héj, valami baj van?- riadt meg végül a talpra pattanó jobb kezétől az ifjú családfő.

- Lent felejtettem az ebédemet!- csapta be maga mögött az ajtót a szürkés hajú.

_Francba! Mégis mit tettem? Teljesen elment az eszem!_ Törölte le szemeiből kicsorduló könnyeket, miközben lefelé haladt a lépcsőn. Erős késztetést érezve arra, hogy zongorázzon.

*******

No, remélem élvezhető volt valamennyire. Próbáltam őket karakterben tartani, és igen már nagyon rég nem töltöttem fel ide sem semmit... yay n.n;;


End file.
